


Au Bord de l'Eveil

by Sawnee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Sleep, Somnophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawnee/pseuds/Sawnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ça les envahit lentement : John ne peut être éveillé que lorsque Sherlock dort, et vice-versa. Leurs vies sont interdépendantes mais ne se croisent jamais. Comme les barreaux d’une échelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Bord de l'Eveil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Upon Waking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675137) by [2bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bee/pseuds/2bee). 



> Note de [Joolabee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/joolabee/pseuds/joolabee) : Relu et crossposté depuis la première apparition sur [mon blog](http://joolabee.tumblr.com/post/41990803776/notes-or-upon-waking-based-on-this-post). Pour [Melody](http://ineffableboyfriends.tumblr.com/post/41770040588/ineffableboyfriends-i-think-someone-should).

_Bonjour, Sherlock._

Il chiffonne le post-it entre ses doigts. Arrivé à la moitié de son café, il va ramasser la note sur le sol et la lisse du plat de la main en faisant bien attention à ne pas la déchirer.

*

Sherlock mène des expériences. Il lit les dossiers d’enquêtes non résolues. John aime bien échanger des mails avec ses anciens camarades de l’armée, parce qu’il a toujours eu envie de le faire et aussi parce que ça lui donne l’impression de faire quelque chose d’utile de son temps.

Ça n’est pas le cas, évidemment. Tout ce qu’il fait lui laisse une sensation de vide.

*

Vivre avec Sherlock c’est comme vivre avec Sherlock sauf qu’il ne vit pas avec Sherlock. Il se réveille et il découvre que des objets ont été déplacés, ou qu’il y a des bras humains dans le bac à légumes du frigo, ou que le microscope sur la table dégage une odeur rance, mais il ne le voit jamais.  Le mur accumule des trous dont il n’a pas entendu l’origine. Des journaux traînent en lambeaux sur le sol du salon. John les ramasse feuille par feuille et les recycle.

Il essaie de ne pas laisser la routine bercer sa vie. Il essaie d’être un peu plus comme Sherlock, de se faire une idée de la façon dont il utilise son temps éveillé selon l’endroit où il a laissé son mug de café et son manteau.

Il n’y arrive pas. Il essaie. C’est un cauchemar.

*

Il rêve qu’il voit Sherlock de nouveau. Ils ne font pas grand chose, ils sont assis tous les deux dans l’appartement, et John le regarde, c’est tout. Ses yeux, essentiellement. Il est terrifié à l’idée d’oublier à quoi ressemblent ses yeux. Parfois, Sherlock lit le journal, ou fait une expérience. Parfois il parle et le son de sa voix est fabuleux. Et John regarde.

Il fait des cauchemars dans lesquels il poursuit Sherlock dans Londres mais il n’arrive pas à l’attraper, ses doigts ne font qu'effleurer le bas de son ridicule putain de manteau. À un moment, John le rattrape, et Sherlock est là, debout, et John s’est tellement préparé à le toucher et le regarder et _l’entendre parler_ mais ses yeux ont les paupières closes, la peau tendue sur ses orbites creuses.

Au début, John se réveillait dés le début  d’un de ces cauchemars, mais il entendait immédiatement un bruit sourd à l’étage du dessous. La simple idée de la situation lui était insupportable, pire que les rêves eux-mêmes. Les membres raides, complètement silencieux, même s’il n’y avait aucun risque que Sherlock se réveille. Il glissait sa main sous le bras mou de Sherlock et le hissait sur le canapé. Il restait un moment à l’observer, laissant sa paume sur le front de Sherlock comme s’il vérifiait sa température, avant de retourner à l’étage et d’essayer de se rendormir.

Au bout de quelques semaines, il s’entraîne à rester endormi malgré les cauchemars. Les rêves se succèdent, encore, et encore, et il regarde les orbites vides en s’efforçant de ne pas se réveiller jusqu’au moment où, au final, il n’a plus le choix.

*

La façon dont ça avait commencé n’était pas bien définie. Ça les avait envahit lentement, comme une maladie. John avait commencé à se sentir mal quand Sherlock était réveillé ; il dormait beaucoup. Sherlock était quant à lui monté sur ressort, il restait  éveillé pendant des jours, John trébuchant à chaque pas, abruti par le sommeil, il allait souvent se coucher en pleine journée. Après quatre jours, Sherlock était parti se coucher et John s’était réveillé en assez bonne forme.

Quand Sherlock eut l’air malade, John imagina que le truc qu’il avait attrapé avait été contagieux. Sherlock avait piqué une crise de nerfs pour être tombé malade ; John avait ri puis il avait fait de la soupe et avait nourri Sherlock pendant que ce dernier était à moitié inconscient.

Le seul détail étrange à propos de tout ça était que tant que Sherlock était endormi, John n’arrivait  pas à dormir.

Ça ne fit qu’empirer par la suite.

*

Scotché à une brique de lait vide : _J’ai utilisé le lait pour élever des bactéries._

Ecrit au dos du post-it précédent : _Va en acheter, s’il-te-plait._

Scotché à la nouvelle brique : _D’accord._

*

L’idée était de John, pour changer. Les petits mots. _Bonjour. Excellente idée. Enregistre ce documentaire sur la guerre froide pour quand je serai levé ce soir. Lestrade a appelé.  J’ai lu un article bizarre dans le Times à propos d’un chien parlant, ça m’a fait penser à toi et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi._

Sherlock n’avait pas répondu de suite. John imaginait que c’était par dépit. Pas contre lui, bien sur. Mais contre tout le reste.

*

Ce qu’ils écrivaient sur ces post-its n’était pas vraiment important. Ils avaient tous la même signification.

*

Le premier mot de Sherlock disait _Je rêve souvent que je suis coincé au fond d’un trou et qu’il neige._ et John avait répondu _Tu penses que ça veut dire quoi ?_ et Sherlock avait dit _Rien, les rêves n’ont absolument aucun sens._ et John garde encore le bout de papier dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il se fiche complètement du fait que Sherlock soit probablement au courant.

*

_Je déteste ça._

_Ça va aller._

*

Ils veulent tous les deux l’écrire. Ils ne le font pas.

*

Madame Hudson gagne en importance parce que Sherlock arrête de mener des enquêtes. Elle ne pose pas de questions, mais elle fait la conversation, surtout pendant les heures tardives. Elle a réglé son réveil sur trois heures du matin et grimpe les dix-sept marches vers le 221B avec un plateau débordant de victuailles maison. Elle s’assied et parle avec celui des deux qui est réveillé, peu importe lequel.  Pas  pour dire quoi que ce soit d’important, juste des trucs. Mme Turner, une nouvelle recette, son avis sur ce qui se passe dans le journal. Juste des trucs. Juste une voix dans la nuit.

Ils laissent toujours la moitié de ce qu’elle leur amène –du cake à la banane, des gâteaux aux flocons d’avoine ou de la tarte au citron vert- à l’air libre au milieu de la table ; ils ne pourraient pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi.

*

(Si  c’était Sherlock qui avait été entrain de dormir, il écrit un mot doux-amer évoquant le fait qu’il ne _veuille_ pas manger un demi cake à la banane puis le déchire et se coupe une tranche de cake.)

*

_J’espère que tu manges._

_Parfois._

*

Sherlock s’endort vraiment n’importe où. John sourit à chaque fois qu’il le trouve et qu’il le soulève, l’emmène au lit. S’il arrive qu’il cède à la tentation et qu’il le mette dans son propre lit, ils ne sont jamais éveillés en même temps pour en parler.

*

Ils se regardent dormir l’un l’autre. Sherlock s’assied au bord du lit de John et parfois, quand il s’en sent le courage, il glisse ses doigts dans la bouche de John.  Il ne sait pas ce qui l’a poussé à le faire la première fois, mais il en est devenu accro. C’est si doux et malléable, tellement chaud.  Sa bouche est toujours légèrement ouverte quand il dort, il respire doucement, et ses doigts contre sa langue ça ressemble tellement à ces mots qu’il ne prononce jamais à voix haute, à une réalité qu’il ne peut pas vivre que c’est tentant à toucher ; en tout cas c’est ce qu’il suppose.  Et la troisième fois, la bouche de John s’est refermé et a suçoté, à peine, ses deux doigts, et Sherlock s’est senti si bouleversé de haine et de regrets qu’il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’oser encore, et encore.

*

_Je suis tellement désolé._

_Tu n’as rien à voir avec tout ça._

_Toi non plus, si c’est ce que tu insinues._

_Je n’insinue rien._

_Je suis quand même désolé._

*

_Moi aussi._

*  
  
Sherlock n’aime pas sortir pour enquêter. Lestrade rappelle pour savoir ce qui ne va pas, et un jour il passe chez eux, et Sherlock ouvre la porte et le scrute si vigoureusement que Lestrade reste un instant sans voix.

Quand il retrouve ses esprits-

« Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? On pensait que tu étais mort, ou pire ! »

« Tu regrettes vraiment que je vienne empiéter sur tes scènes de crime ? »

Lestrade ne relève pas le commentaire. Il plisse les yeux et penche la tête. « Dis-moi, tu vas bien ? Tu as les cernes les plus noirs que j’aie jamais vus. Je-  » il s’interrompt. « Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé à en prendre. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. » mais il l’avait envisagé.

Greg l’observe pendant une bonne minute. « Tu n’as pas l’air de super bien dormir. »

« Au revoir, Lestrade. » dit Sherlock en agrippant la porte.

« Hé, où est- ? » mais l’autre lui a déjà claqué la porte au nez.

*

Il presse sa paume contre la porte et lève son autre main vers son visage et essaie de se ressaisir, bordel de merde.

*

_J’en ai marre._

_Je sais._

*

C'était une idée de John, le magnétophone; il force Sherlock à dormir quelques heures de plus pour pouvoir sortir quand les magasins sont ouverts. L’objet est antique. Le caissier dit à John qu’il a l’air exténué. John sourit.

Il s’assied à la table, les paumes fermement pressées contre ses cuisses, les frottant avec anxiété, réfléchissant. Il se penche en avant et appuie sur le bouton « enregistrer » qui clique bruyamment. La bande magnétique se met à tourner.

« Je, heu… » et il ferme les yeux, furieux contre lui-même parce qu’il déteste la façon dont sa voix s’est brisée. « J’ai pensé que je pouvais prendre ça pour toi et qu’on pourrait – essayer. Si tu veux. Hum. » Il fait craquer ses phalanges. Il se sent frappé par une énorme vague de terreur à l’idée d’avoir oublié comment parler à Sherlock.

Il se penche en avant, comme s’il disait un secret ; « Tu me manques, » chuchote-t-il. Il agrippe ses cheveux, « Tout de toi me manque. »

*

A son réveil suivant, la table de la cuisine est recouverte par un amoncellement de bandes magnétiques déroulées. Un post-it  a été collé à la hâte sur une des piles.

_Essayé un truc. Encore en cours._

John a envie d’écrire _Est-ce que tu l’as ne serait-ce qu’écouté ?_ et puis il réalise qu’il est possible que la destruction du magnétophone ne fut pas le fruit d'une expérience.

*

_Je suis désolé._

*

Trois semaines plus tard, à son réveil, John tombe sur une longue et divagante déduction qui l’attend sur un magnétophone réparé. Il agrippe le plastique épais jusqu’à ce que ses phalanges tournent au blanc, il veut presser l’enceinte contre son oreille mais ça assourdit le son au lieu de l’amplifier. C’est si nouveau d’entendre la voix de Sherlock qu’il se fout totalement de ce qu’il dit, il parle d’une affaire ou d’une autre mais ça n’est pas important, il lui parle, _il lui parle_.

Il lui faut neuf minutes et demie pour remarquer que le kidnapping à propos duquel Sherlock déblatère date de 1918. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il déborde de soulagement suite à cette prise de conscience, et puis il sait.

Il écoute vingt minutes de silence radio après que Sherlock ait finit de parler, et il est persuadé que la cassette va juste se terminer mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, c’est comme une tentation. Et puis, comme un coup de tonnerre, la voix de Sherlock refait surface. Elle est fêlée et saccadée et fatiguée, comme s’il y avait des trous dans la bande magnétique :

« Mon dieu, » il dit, et c’est tout. Sa respiration tremble. « Oh mon dieu. »

*

_Y’a plus de sucre._

_J’irai en acheter._

*

Il touche le visage de Sherlock quand il dort. Il passe ses doigts dans sa tignasse épaisse. Parfois, Sherlock se tourne, et son visage se niche parfaitement dans la paume de John, et John ne bouge plus. Pendant des heures.

*

 _Ne reste pas seul_ est caché sous le canapé. Ils continuent de faire comme s’ils ne l’avaient pas trouvé.

*

Ils sont tellement seuls que ça leur fait mal. Une douleur permanente dans la poitrine, comme des chaussures trop petites.

*

Le magnétophone est un peu plus facile à supporter. C’est agréable d’entendre quelque chose. Ils peuvent s’écouter l’un l’autre tard dans la nuit plutôt que regarder la télé. Parfois, s’il y a assez de bande vierge (il y en a souvent), ils alternent les enregistrements sur la cassette et l’écoutent comme une conversation, comme si les douze minutes s’étaient déroulées en temps réel et pas au cours de huit matins et huit nuits. Quand la cassette n’a plus d’espace libre, ils la rangent dans une boite à chaussures qu’ils gardent sur une étagère de la bibliothèque.

*

Ils parlent de trucs insignifiants, de choses simples. Les mêmes choses dont ils parlaient quand ils étaient éveillés et n’avaient pas d’enquête en cours. John aimerait demander pourquoi Sherlock ne prend plus d’enquêtes mais il connaît déjà la réponse.

Il y pense quand il est sur le point de s’endormir, parce que malgré le fait que ça soit complètement égoïste, ça le rend assez fier.

*

_Je pense qu’on est malades._

Il n’y répond pas pendant des jours. Il répond aux autres. John pourrait se dire que, peut-être, il ne l’a pas encore remarqué, sauf que Sherlock remarque tout.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne va pas mieux ?_

*

Sherlock s’ennuierait probablement s’il ne passait pas presque tout son temps éveillé à essayer de trouver un moyen de les guérir.

*

Il s’assied au bureau et dit « Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, » jusqu’à ce que la cassette se termine et que le bouton _enregistrer_ saute avec un clic bruyant.

Sherlock ouvre le magnétophone et retire la cassette. Toujours assis à la table, il prend son briquet et met le feu au plastique.

*

Quand John se réveille, l’appartement sent le plastique brûlé et il n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

*

Il se fait souvent plaisir et borde Sherlock. Tout serré dans ses couvertures. Il aime le doux et lourd poids du corps de Sherlock, le soulever et le cocooner. Il pense que ça l’aide peut-être à se sentir proche de lui. Ça n’est pas du tout comme avant mais, encore une fois, rien ne l’est.

*

Sherlock va dans la chambre de John et lui crie dessus. Tout et n’importe quoi. Ça commence par des syllabes sans aucun sens et ça évolue en ridicules confessions sentimentales puis en colère et frustration et finalement il se sent comme en enfant à côté d’un corps sans vie, sa main sur le poignet de John alors qu’il le supplie « Réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille _toi_  ! »

Le corps de John se met dos à lui. Sherlock tend le bras et met sa main dans les cheveux de John. « Je suis désolé. Je sais. Je suis désolé. »

*

_Tu m’as parlé hier ?_

_J’ai essayé._

_Ça a un peu marché._

_Alors ça valait le coup d’essayer._

_Continue à essayer._

*

John essaie aussi. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment se parler mais leurs voix sont dans la tête de l’autre et c’est déjà bien.

*

 _Ça serait plus facile si on ne vivait pas ensemble_ , écrit Sherlock, et il ne l’admet pas mais il songe à mourir. Il se dit que c’est parce qu’il trouve extrêmement fastidieux d’être si fortement dépendant d’une autre personne.

_N’y pense même pas._

Sherlock garde cette note dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il se fiche du fait que John soit probablement au courant, mais en même temps il la glisse dans le paquet de cigarettes qu’il garde rangé là pour qu’au cas où quelqu’un irait regarder dans le tiroir il ne la voie pas au premier coup d’œil.

*

La véritable solution s’impose à lui quand Lestrade vient supplier Sherlock de l’aider pour une enquête et son ancienne personnalité chatouilleuse ne peut pas résister à la tentation, et il gribouille un mot pour John avant de s’apercevoir que c’est complètement inutile s’il part maintenant.

Et puis Lestrade dit _‘Sherlock !’_ et Lestrade pense que John est parti et qu’il ne fait qu’aider et il n’a pas tout à fait tort et Sherlock pense qu’il devrait y aller alors il y va.

C’est génial. Mener de nouveau une enquête, c’est comme être shooté, il est distrait et il fonctionne au maximum de ses capacités et il peut laisser libre cours à chaque once de sa colère contre des criminels et des inspecteurs incompétents.

Parfois, à intervalles réguliers, il est frappé par des vagues de fatigue, mais il a assez de volonté pour leur résister et retrouver toutes ses capacités en moins de trois minutes. Il a conscience de ce qu’il fait, ce qui se passe. Il s’en fout. Ça n’a pas d’importance de toute façon. Il n’a pas John de toute façon. Ça n’est pas la peine de le laisser se réveiller alors qu’il y a tellement de choses importantes à faire. Il ne devrait pas être entrain de penser à John.

Lestrade commence à regretter sa décision au bout du cinquième jour, probablement parce que la dévotion de Sherlock atteint des niveaux de fanatisme plus extrêmes que leurs pics les plus élevés par le passé. A un moment, Lestrade pose une main hésitante sur l’épaule de Sherlock et se dernier se dégage avec la violence d’un chien qui s’ébroue en sortant  de l’eau.

« Allez, ne sois pas idiot, tu veux qu’on résolve ça ou pas ? »

« Tu vas finir sur les rotules. »

« Ainsi soit-il. »

*

Il est réveillé depuis 228 heures.  Les deux derniers jours et demies ont été particulièrement éprouvants, la somnolence de Sherlock croissant, de plus en plus forte et il ne pouvait plus dire si c’était parce qu’il était exténué ou si c’était John qui était de plus en plus déterminé. Il suppose qu’ _il_ serait assez hargneux si on le forçait à dormir pendant presque dix jours, et puis il arrête d’y penser.

Les tâches fastidieuses qu'il laisserait en temps normal à Lestrade ou Mycroft avec pour toute réaction « qui se soucie d'un tas de cases blanches sur un formulaire ? », il les effectue comme s'il en était grisé, à la surprise et au grand dam de tout New Scotland Yard. Mais même là, il lui arrive de somnoler, ce qui le pousse à tenter une théorie.

Le temps de rentrer à Baker Street, il a l’impression que seule la moitié de ses membres fonctionne. Mais il grimpe les marches jusqu’à la chambre de John, ouvre la porte et tombe dans la pièce et il voit John, endormi, et il a presque le souffle coupé par la joie que sa vue lui procure.

Sherlock lui tombe dessus, de tout son poids, ses mains passent sous le t-shirt et sur la peau de son ventre et il ferme les yeux et il entend la voix de John qui dit «  _espèce de connard_  » et les mains de Sherlock agrippent ses hanches fermement, il serre si fort que ça doit certainement lui faire mal, et il essaie de continuer à sombrer dans le sommeil, et John dit «  _j’ai tellement faim putain_  » et Sherlock l’embrasse.

Et c’est à ce moment là, suppose Sherlock, que John se rend compte de ce qu’il est entrain de faire, parce que Sherlock est frappé par une autre vague de fatigue à mesure que John se réveille, se réveille d’un coup, et l’embrasse. A ce niveau de fatigue, Sherlock ne peut plus répondre mais John peut, il peut faire assez pour eux deux, et Sherlock les fait se coucher pour ne pas avoir à maintenir sa tête parce qu’il se sent tellement, tellement lourd.

« Je suis vraiment fâché contre toi » dit John, et c’est difficile à concevoir parce qu’il a sa langue dans la bouche de Sherlock et ses paroles sonnent endormies et mal articulées et heureuses. « Ne fais plus jamais ça. »

Sherlock voudrait répondre mais il n’y arrive pas.

John s’en aperçoit. Sherlock le sent s’éloigner et il gémit de la perte et il sent les pouces de John sur ces pommettes.

« Je ne  peux pas me fatiguer, »  dit-il. « Je suis prêt à me réveiller depuis des lustres. »

Il produit un grognement évasif.

« Ouvre tes yeux, » dit-il, et c’est la dernière chose que Sherlock entend. « Tu es toujours là ? S’il-te-plait, ouvre les yeux. »

Sherlock dort.

*

Il dort pendant quatre jours. Quand il se réveille-

_Mauvaise  idée, Sherlock._

*

Et, de nouveau, roulé en boule dans le carton où ils gardent les cassettes de leurs conversations –

_L’idée de me maintenir dans le coma, pas l’autre idée._

Sherlock se sent retenir un sourire. Il écrit :

_Bien._

*

La fois d’après, John le réveille en l’embrassant. C’est la chose la plus plaisante au monde.

*

 _Tu crois que l’un d’entre nous doit mourir ? Ou est-ce que ça maintiendrait l’autre éveillé pour_ _toujours ? Est-ce que l’autre ne mourra jamais ? Ou est-ce que ça n’a aucun rapport ? La mort, le ’sommeil éternel,’ tu sais._

_Pas une option, Sherlock._

_Je me posais juste la question, sincèrement._

*

John l’observe de près pour voir le papillonnement de ses yeux qui s’ouvrent.  Mais le temps que Sherlock ait atteint ce point d’éveil, il supporte à peine la fatigue. Ses pensées pour Sherlock sont mélangées à de la reconnaissance parce qu’au moins il ne rêve pas de l’Afghanistan.

« Je déteste toujours ça, » dit Sherlock. John se force à balbutier une réponse avant d’oublier.

« Je le déteste plus qu’avant. »

Sherlock ajoute peut-être quelque chose mais John ne l’entend pas, il sent seulement ses mains fraîches si douces sur son visage.

*

Sherlock doit s’armer de courage avant de le faire. Il se dit que c’est peut-être une mauvaise idée mais ça le tentait depuis le début et il s’est entraîné à s’auto-fatiguer et il est très proche de la fatigue et tout ce qu’il a à faire c’est se glisser entre les jambes de John et _il l’a fait, il est là, il ne va pas renoncer maintenant_

John n’est pas du tout excité, pourquoi ça serait le cas, il n’a aucune idée de ce qui est entrain de se passer.  Sherlock n’est pas sûr de lui mais il a passé tout sont temps éveillé à essayer de se rendre aussi adepte de la chose que possible, alors il colle son visage aux sous-vêtements de John et bouge sa bouche contre lui, et il pourrait jurer qu’au dessus de sa tête la respiration de John vient de faire un à-coup.

Encouragé, il attrape les sous-vêtements de John et les baisse, et il prend John dans sa bouche en suçant doucement. Et là, oui, c’est tout à fait satisfaisant- un grognement bien définit et la sensation de John qui se durcit et _oh_ c’est intéressant, il devrait prendre des notes –plus tard- il met son majeur dans sa bouche pour l’humidifier avant de frôler l’anus de John et c’est à ce moment là qu’il se force à devenir somnolent.

Il lèche toute la longueur de la hampe de John, des testicules au gland, et le grognement et maintenant émit à pleine gorge, et sa main a bougé pour venir caresser ses cheveux sans force. Les hanches de John commencent à bouger par à-coups saccadés, involontaires.

« Oh bordel » dit John, et la nouvelle vague d’épuisement n’est pas volontaire. Un mouvement de panique le traverse parce qu’il n’avait pas prévu ça, il n’avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences de- il essaie de finir aussi vite que possible, il enroule ses doigts autour de la base du sexe de John et le masturbe, sa bouche suce le gland –il est pressé- «  _Sherlock_ , putain de- Je- _Oh_   _!_  » et les mains de John trouvent une prise plus ferme dans les cheveux de Sherlock, l’éclair de douleur lui permet de resté éveillé, mais à peine-

Il s’endort, la bouche encore ouverte, la langue molle contre le sexe de John, la tête posée sur la cuisse de John.

*  
 _Ça ne s’est pas aussi bien passé que ce que j’espérais._

_Aucune première fois n’est parfaite._

Ça lui fait presque mal de voir à quel point John croit en lui. Comme il ne répond pas, il reçoit une réponse de dix minutes à leur conversation audio impliquant John radotant à propos de musculature et de l’espace et du trafic du métro et un mot juste à côté du précédent.

_Je n’avais pas dans l’intention de te décourager, tu sais._

_Je veux qu’on s’en débarrasse._

_On y arrivera._

Cette manifestation de confiance absolue est pire que tout, parce que Sherlock n’a vraiment aucune idée de ce qu’il doit faire.

*

Quand Sherlock ne parle pas du tout pendant trois jour ( _parfois je ne parle pas pendant des jours_ ), John fait une vidéo avec la webcam de son ordinateur et laisse un mot sur le bureau. Il écrit aussi le mot de passe en bas du mot, ce qui, pense Sherlock, est une insulte à son intelligence, jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise qu’il s’agit probablement d’une blague.

Sherlock trouve la vidéo facilement et appuie sur lecture. John ne parle du tout durant la chose, mais Sherlock regarde avec la même attention que si c’était le cas. Quand la vidéo se termine, il la relance immédiatement. Et encore. Il se caresse à travers son pantalon. Sa bouche s’est ouverte toute seule et il ne l’a pas du tout remarqué.

Il se sent assez irrité de s’être laissé convaincre aussi facilement. Après avoir réfléchit un bon moment à ce qu’il va écrire, il gribouille simplement un _Très bien_ hâtif.

*

Il remplit entièrement le frigo avec des morceaux de corps humains et laisse la nourriture pourrir à l’air libre. John voit ça et rit, et puis il s’enregistre entrain de rire, et Sherlock devrait se sentir au moins un petit peu indigné mais deux minutes et quarante-sept secondes de John entrain de rire vaut toute la fierté blessée du monde.  
  
*

_Comment on va faire pour continuer comme ça ?_

_On fait enfin preuve de faiblesse ?_

_Les soldats endurent._

_Les détectives aussi._

_Dixit le type qui tire dans le mur parce qu’il s’ennuie._

_Tais-toi._

_Vire tes putains d’organes de mon frigo._

*

_Je t’aime, tu sais._

*

_Ça va aller_

*

John dort.

Sherlock dort.

Un jour, alors que John le regarde –de près, toujours de très près-

Sherlock ouvre les yeux.

**Author's Note:**

> [Moonblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics) a fait une formidable couverture pour l’œuvre de Joolabee : [Upon Waking Cover.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/699672)  
>  Merci à Joolabee pour avoir écrit cette fanfiction et surtout merci de m’avoir laissé la ~~massacrer~~ traduire. Merci à ma Nyute et à [Jk](http://jkpoptterheadiru.tumblr.com/) pour m’avoir relue, ça m’a été d’une très grande aide, même les commentaires idiots, c’était super. Merci à Nyute et [Flayria](http://flayria09.tumblr.com/) pour m’avoir laissé vous lire mon tout premier jet à voix haute, et pour m’avoir supportée, relue, secouée . Merci, merci, merci, je me serais noyée dans mon texte sans vous trois, merci.  
>  Si vous avez l’occasion, allez faire un tour sur tout ce que Joolabee a écrit, c’est tellement génial que j’ai même pas de mots pour décrire ce génialissisme.


End file.
